


May I?

by mee4ever



Series: Pretend that you love me and kiss me again [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re acting weird.” Minho was not a very broody or grumpy guy really, but when Newt found him - for example - this morning singing along to nostalgic tunes and dancing in the living room with only his underwear on, there was just a bit more positivity than he was used to. There would be humming, sure, but not screaming-from-the-top-of-your-lungs-to-Spice-Girls-kind of expressions of what Newt couldn’t see as something else than pure joy. Now, he wasn’t half naked and he wasn’t singing to 90:s pop music but he was sitting around smiling, grinning, showing off all of his perfect teeth, to himself when Newt cleared the table after dinner.</p><p>Or the ending to a cute lil lovestory. Or you know, not the ending since I wrote another thingie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to make a little last thing for this fic, beacuse I loved it so much and I just wanted to show that they really did make it.
> 
> I highly appreciate feedback and you are also more than welcome to point out spelling or grammatical errors since English isn't my first language.

“You’re acting weird.” Minho was not a very broody or grumpy guy really, but when Newt found him - for example - this morning singing along to nostalgic tunes and dancing in the living room with only his underwear on, there was just a bit more positivity than he was used to. There would be humming, sure, but not screaming-from-the-top-of-your-lungs-to-Spice-Girls-kind of expressions of what Newt couldn’t see as something else than pure joy. Now, he wasn’t half naked and he wasn’t singing to 90:s pop music but he was sitting around smiling, grinning, showing off all of his perfect teeth, to himself when Newt cleared the table after dinner.

“What? I’m not!” Minho said and looked up. His tone suggested that he in fact knew he was acting strangely but wasn’t going to give Newt the satisfaction of him being right. Newt wouldn’t leave it.

“No, really, are you high or something?” He asked, half part concerned that was actually the case and half part amused that Minho seemed to be in such a good mood.

They were doing good. Really bloody great, if Newt got to say it himself (which he could). They’d moved in together two months ago and they had practically already lived together for months before that, Minho spending most nights at Newt’s and Newt never minded. He wanted Minho to be there always and when he’d given Minho a key and told him to move his stuff, Minho had done so in such a manor that Newt expected he might had already packed his bags.

Thomas had kept his distances for the more part, Newt had bumped into him a few times, but nothing weird had gone down and Thomas had kept the conversations short. It was a relief.

“You know I don’t do drugs,” Minho chirped and swayed a little back and forth. It didn’t help his case.

“Are you sick than? Have a fever?” Minho only shook his head and laughed when Newt put a hand to his forehead.

“I’m not sick, I’m just happy,” Minho said and patted Newt’s hand away before taking it into his own and kissing the knuckles. It wasn’t like Minho weren’t allowed to be happy, but he seemed so sneaky about it. Newt leered at him.

“Why?” Not that you can’t be happy for no reason, but...” He waited for Minho to reply but the other man just sucked a little at one of his fingers. Newt forced back a moan and captured Minho in a stern look. Minho sighed and rolled his eyes without much feeling.

“I’ve made a decision,” he said and pulled Newt to him, so he stood close enough to hug.

“Yeah, okay, what kind of decision?”

“A very happy one.” Minho grabbed Newt by his hips and hid his face in Newt’s tummy, sniffing his shirt. Newt hoped it was clean. He put his hand on the other man’s head and petted his hair without really thinking. There wasn’t usually a lot of surprises when it came to the two of them, barley any secrecy because Minho had been clear with when they were really starting to commit that it wasn’t something he was very keen on. Newt had just laughed relived and said that he was very much interested in openness. He’d told him all about Thomas just before that, even that he’d been more active in interactions there for a while. So he had been honest up to that point so there was really no reason to change that.

“What does that even mean?” He asked, shaking a little at Minho’s head. The other man just chuckled.

“Well, really it’s a happy decision if you decide on it too.” Big eyes and a huge grin met Newt when he stared down.

“What are you on about? You sure you hadn’t had anything funny to drink or ate some weird food? I’m going to check the leftovers.” He tangled himself out of Minho’s grip and walked up to the fridge, planning on actually smelling the their remains from dinner. It was a joke, but he felt like he needed it. The tension in the room had suddenly built up and Newt wasn’t sure he could take it. It wasn’t necessarily a bad sort of tension, more like anticipation but nonetheless, Newt felt like leaving.

It wasn’t panic really. More of a swift of anxiety that showed itself every now and then, but it Minho usually never was the cause of it. There would be stupid people in the streets or him having to make last minute decisions at work or sometimes just because of no apperent reason what so ever but he always managed to calm himself and work through it. Minho helped a lot but Newt also had realised that he really could do it himself too. He felt strong. Minho said he looked strong. Newt hadn’t had a serious episode for three months.

“Newt.” Minho looked at him as if to say _stop being stupid_. He’d stood up. It felt both better and worse at the same time. Minho looked tense but he wasn’t playing Newt, he still looked really happy as well.

“Get over here,” he said and gestured for Newt to move. Newt went to stand in front of Minho who placed his hand on the table. It made a unusual sort of chunking sound, didn’t sound like hand against wood and Newt gazed down. There was a small, grey, velvet box, Minho’s fingers wrapped around it. Newt choked and then all the air went out of him. On top of the lid were the words “ _May I?_ ” engraved. He stared at Minho, who looked calm and radiant. He nodded towards the box, still holding it and Newt made his hand move to flip open the lid. Held his breath. He knew it was a ring box, logically, and yet he was surprised by the golden band that was neatly placed inside.

“I have tried coming up with anything to say in this moment,” Minho said while Newt contemplated the ring before they met gazes.

“But the only thing that comes to mind is the question you’ve already been asked.” Minho retrieved the elegant gold from the case and held it up, between their faces. He took Newt’s left hand and asked anyway.

“May I?” Newt was petrified. Scared shitless. So happy he could’ve sung. He couldn’t do anything though but smile profoundly and look at Minho’s beautiful face. There was nothing but the two of them. It wasn’t even a decision, it was like always with Minho; easy and positive. He just whispered breathlessly:

“ _You may._ ”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a podfic in the future.
> 
> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
